


Первый снег

by Uzumaki_Kid



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 00:44:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5144072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uzumaki_Kid/pseuds/Uzumaki_Kid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шиганшина разрушена. Микаса, Эрен и Армин готовятся к вступлению в кадетский корпус, в то время, как из их бараков начинают пропадать дети.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Первый снег

Вечером небо словно разом осыпалось на землю, и теперь белая изнанка его туч покрывала чернозем. Первый в этом году снег. Впервые Эрен, кутающийся в шерстяную накидку, видел его в чужих местах, а не на крышах знакомых домиков.   
Этот снег стал чем-то спасительным, будто покрывалом накрыл, заморозил его душу, воспоминания, оставив где-то в спасительном небытие. Армин и Микаса тоже притихли, заметив, что Эрену лучше. Никто не предлагал играть в снежки, никто из них не радовался. Армин иногда думал, почему они трое так быстро повзрослели – из-за трагедии в Шиганшине или всей той неразберихе и мешанине после? Но он и сам уже смутно помнил, какими они трое были в Шиганшине и, казалось, что взрослыми они были уже тогда. 

Для крестьянства зима всегда была периодом отдыха и затишья, и взрослые в столовой и бараках рассуждали, что наконец-то осенние будни кончились, и можно отдохнуть. Тяжелый труд, ранние подъемы, недосып, работа без выходных - все это выматывало и не оставляло времени на мысли, а силы на сновидения. Но теперь, когда все закончилось и мир покрылся белым, не было ощущения начала «с чистого листа», напротив – через очертания этой белизны отчетливо проступало столь недавнее прошлое. 

\- Кровь, - произнес Эрен, и Армин даже вздрогнул от этого тихого голоса, остановился. Они втроем возвращались из леса с хворостом. Микаса, видимо, раньше заметила, что Эрен остановился и теперь стояла за его спиной напряженная, готовая к любой неожиданности, будто от крови может быть вред. Армин подошел без спешки, убедился – то, что привлекло внимание Эрена – всего лишь несколько пятен крови на свежем, белом снегу. Следы кругом были человеческие, вели вглубь леса. 

\- Кровь – еще не означает смерть, Эрен, - попытался успокоить Армин. – И следы самые обычные, человеческие. Мало ли, кто-то руку оцарапал или кровь из носа пошла. Ничего страшного не произошло, потеря крови в таком количестве не смертельна.   
Армин видел, как успокаивается Эрен по взгляду - тот снова погас, обратился внутрь себя. Расслабилась Микаса, дернула его за рукав шерстяного пальто, и Эрен пошел так же послушно к баракам, где они жили. 

Жизнь в бараках не была им в тягость, потому что казалась лишь временным условием, пока им не исполнится двенадцать. С двенадцати лет брали в кадеты, а Эрен не хотел до конца жизни сажать картошку и репу, и тащил за собой друзей. Армин с Микасой тщетно надеялись только на то, что с возрастом Эрен передумает уходить в разведчики. 

А пока Эрен был в состоянии вынужденного ожидания. Баюкал свои воспоминания, будто ноющие к дождю кости старик, и жил большей частью внутри себя. Тогда только до Армина стало доходить, что Эрен в тяжелом труде крестьянина пытался забыться, а сейчас, когда начиналась зима, вскрывались и его свежие еще раны. 

Первой в натопленное помещение вошла Микаса, стряхнула с одежды снег. Хворост они оставили во дворе. В сущности, ходить за дровами их тоже не просили, просто нужно было чем-то занимать Эрена, потому что, оставшись без дела он и сам будто покрывался снегом и комьями чернозема, уходил дальше от них. 

За столом в общем бараке о чем-то негромко переговаривались взрослые, с ленцой, а значит и интересного в этом ничего не было. Обычно сюда собирались женщины – вязать, шить, плести, чтобы тоже хоть чем-то занять себя зимой, а заодно утеплиться к сезону. Армин уже направился было к стоящему у огня котелку с кипятком, когда понял, что Эрен слушает их, остановившись поодаль, и глядя внимательно. 

Микасе снова понадобилось дернуть его за рукав, и Эрен, помешкавшись немного, снова послушался. Армин никогда не видел его таким покладистым и спокойным, и это с одной стороны беспокоило, с другой позволяло пережить эту зиму не во что не ввязавшись. Спокойствие Армин ценил. 

Так как спальни у девочек и мальчиков были разные, они втроем собирались в сараях с урожаем. Там было холодно, костер развести нельзя, и Армин брал с собой кружки с кипятком, чтобы окончательно не замерзнуть. 

\- Они говорили о Терезе. Говорят, она сбежала, - Эрен грел руки о металлические бока, смотрел не на них, перед собой. – Может, она сбежала в кадетский корпус? 

\- Зачем, если туда никто не запрещает поступать? Эрен, осталось немного потерпеть, не надо безумных планов, - мягко попросила Микаса. Ей вроде и не холодно было, кружка с кипятком – оставлена, к Эрену ближе, будто согреть его могла. 

\- У нас не хватило бы еды на дорогу, - напомнил рассудительно Армин. – Ты же не станешь воровать, когда еды и так не на всех хватает. 

Странно было рассуждать о продовольственном дефиците, сидя посреди картофельных погребов и связок лука, но людей много, а жить еще целую зиму. Как детям, к тому же участвовавшим в посадке и сборе урожая, еды им давали больше, и все же запастись ею не получилось бы. 

\- К тому же, не помню, чтобы Тереза хотела поступать в кадеты… - напомнила Микаса, и Эрен, кажется, снова успокоился, голову опустил, спросив не у них, так, в пустоту:

\- Куда ей бежать тогда? 

Поля были далеки от стен, опасности здесь не было, так что Армину тоже казалось странным, что кто-то, лишенный дома, решил сбежать именно сейчас, когда кругом зима, самое сложное закончилось, остается только отдыхать и ждать весны. 

\- Ну да… Вот когда Питч сбежал, все-таки тогда самый урожай был, а он довольно ленивый, - размышлял вслух Армин. Дыхание вырывалось паром изо рта, он не был даже уверен, что Эрен слушал его. 

\- Какая разница, - Микаса уже заметно нервничала, беспокоясь, что Эрена увлечет идея побега. – Нужно только пережить эту зиму. И тогда мы отсюда уедем. 

\- Следы в лесу, - вдруг, будто пароль, откликнулся Эрен.

\- Они были мужскими. Следы взрослого человека. Вполне может быть, что кому-то повезло поймать в лесу зайца, - с улыбкой предположил Армин. Эрен не согласился, не кивнул, он снова не слышал. 

***

В лес они выбирались почти каждый день. Глубоко в глушь не ходили, потому что боялись потеряться, но у кромки веток становилось все меньше. 

Эрен как-то чуть не заблудился, хотя и отрицал это. Задумавшись, убрел куда-то в темноту, но по следам на снегу его быстро нашла Микаса. 

Не сказать, чтобы Эрен с кем-то разговаривал, скорее с ним разговаривал какой-то старик, заросший бородой, в добротном тулупчике.

\- Вы из местных? Из пахарей? – улыбаясь, спросил старик уже у Микасы. Видимо, Эрен, ростом едва достававший старику до плеча в свои одиннадцать, не рвался отвечать на его дружелюбные расспросы. Старик выглядел непривычным не только по своему добродушию, но и по общему ощущению сытости. Из-за этого Микаса решила, что он охотник – конечно, мясо сытнее овощей, а дичь в лесу наверняка еще водилась. Микаса тоже не была настроена к старику дружелюбно, но надо было как-то подобраться к Эрену, увести отсюда, потому что он смотрел на старика в упор. Было похоже на начинающийся скандал, скорее всего на языке у Эрена вертелось: «А почему ты, боров, не отправился за стены освобождать земли от Титанов, когда всех отправили в эту бойню. Тебя-то наверняка прокормить как троих из тех тщедушных, что ушли в ту битву и не вернулись».

\- Да, - бросила Микаса быстро, подкралась и дернула Эрена за рукав. Случилось что-то непривычное. То есть раньше это было в порядке вещей, но в той прострации, в которой Эрен находился в последние дни, он этого ее жеста слушался, а тут встал как вкопанный, сверлил взглядом мужичка.

\- А я здесь лесник. У вас там, наверное, и леса особо не видно… А у меня даже ручная белка есть. Хотите посмотреть как-нибудь? 

Лесник казался нездешним, в первую очередь потому, что впервые после распределения сюда кто-то вел себя с ними так добродушно, как с детьми. Взрослые, вовремя эвакуированные и еще не видевшие титанов, к детям из Шиганшины относились как к повидавшим столько, что не одному взрослому не приведи Господи. 

\- Мы так глубоко в лес не заходим, - уже не глядя на него, Микаса потянула настойчивее, и на этот раз Эрен послушался. И все равно уже не так – он дернул руку, сбрасывая ее, пошел обратно к баракам уверенно, не оборачиваясь и глядя не под ноги, а перед собой. Даже Армин, ждавший их у кромки, если понадобится звать на помощь искать Эрена взрослых, эту перемену заметил. 

\- Это были его следы, - вечером сказал только Эрен, и сам себе кивнул, будто понял что-то. 

Ноябрь прошел, наступила самая настоящая зима, с метелями, собираться в сарае стало слишком холодно. Стало заметно, как таят запасы продовольствия, и пошли разговоры о том, чтобы сократить детскую норму, иначе до весны не хватит взрослым.   
Приходилось собираться в отапливаемом бараке за одним из столов. Эрен, будто предчувствуя скорый отъезд, приободрился, выбрался из той мути прошлого, что была внутри него, от него только и слышно было, что кадетский корпус и отряд разведки, становилось понятно, что его уже не отговорить. 

***

Армин «сбежал» уже ближе к рождеству. То есть люди говорили в общем бараке так же «сбежал», но Микаса с Эреном, тесно с ним общавшиеся, знали, что тот не мог этого сделать. Не в одиночку, ничего им не сказав. 

В их небольшом поселке как таковой власти не было, во время полевых работ приезжали бригадиры из центра, а зимой население было предоставлено самим себе. Эрен шумел. Эрен говорил, что Армин скорее всего заблудился, что вещи его на месте, что Армин никогда не сбежал бы, ничего им не сказав, но люди смотрели на него такими же безразличными глазами, какими смотрел на мир сам Эрен в конце осени. Люди не хотели идти в лес и искать пропавшего ребенка. В конце концов Эрену сказали, что если Армин и не сбежал, то его скорее всего загрыз медведь в лесу, а тогда тем более смысла нет его искать.   
Только тогда до Эрена дошло. 

Не то чтобы людей было слишком много, просто еды было слишком мало. Сколько можно сэкономить на одном человеке? И если даже Армин где-то в лесу умирает, заблудившись или попав под воду, то и пусть умирает совсем. Он не их ребенок, и им нет дела до того, чтобы рисковать собой его спасая. 

Эрен вышел за другом затемно, хотя если бы пошел в открытую и днем, его никто не стал бы останавливать. А искать кого-то в темном лесу, пусть даже со светом лампы, оказалось делом гиблым. Луч его вылавливал из зарослей только черные ветви, иногда – чьи-то глаза, ночной птицы или перепуганного зайца. И шумел в этом лесу только сам Эрен, и следы он потерял очень быстро, еще больше заблудившись, пока пытался снова их отыскать. 

Он все еще мог идти, но страшно клонило в сон. Настолько, что, казалось, можно же забраться глубже в снег и подремать немного, хотя бы до рассвета, а там разобраться, куда он зашел, быть может, до поселка еще не так далеко. 

***

Он проснулся в тепле, накрытый пахучими шкурами. Запах этот - крови, смерти, выделанной кожи - неприятно мазнул по воспоминаниям, в какое-то мгновение показалось, что он – снова в Шиганшине. Эрен только тогда понял, что после запахов Шиганшины еще долго не сможет есть мясо, потому что любое убитое и вывернутое наизнанку живое существо пахнет так же, как убитый человек. 

У очага грел воду в котелке тот самый добродушный лесник. Обернулся на звук возни за спиной, так же улыбнулся:

\- Проснулся? Ну что ж ты так? Заплутал что ли? Если бы я тебя не нашел, мог бы отморозить себе что-нибудь. 

Эрен приподнялся, шкуры съехали. Его тошнило от запаха крови, трясло, и он сцепил руки в замок, чтобы скрыть их дрожь.

\- Я приготовил немного супа. Ты же, небось, голодный. 

\- Я пойду, - уверенно произнес Эрен, глядя на огонь. Ему не нравился этот дом. 

\- Что, даже не пообедаешь? Ну, дело твое. Я провожу. 

Эрен готов был уходить в лес один, лишь бы не быть должным этому старику. Но очередная попытка выйти самостоятельно могла закончиться так же. Пока тот суетился, гасил огонь, Эрен нетерпеливо переминался у двери в самом мрачном расположении духа - он не нашел Армина и не мог продолжать поиски. Лесник вряд ли ему поможет, как бы ни был добродушен.   
За окнами было темно, будто всего мира вокруг не существовало, кроме этого домика. Всю жизнь проживший в большом городе, Эрен не мог себе представить, как жить в такой глуши. Если титаны прорвут очередную стену, этот человек узнает об этом только выйдя утром на охоту и встретив одного из них в лесу. Возможно, именно устав от жизни в этой глуши, лесник и пытался задержать Эрена в гостях, и заманивал детей ручной белкой.

О белке Эрен вспомнил очень кстати - услышал шорох из отдельной комнатки рядом с выходом, решил, что это она, белка, и, не задумываясь, отворил, решив посмотреть напоследок на зверька. 

До удара в затылок он успел заметить связанную Микасу. 

***

Все сходилось. Микаса не стала бы сидеть и ждать, Микаса пошла за ним и, скорее всего, нашла. С чего леснику ночью выходить в лес? Конечно, Микаса попросила его о помощи, отогреть заснувшего замерзающего друга. А лесник надеялся на то, что Эрен просто уйдет, не вспомнив, кто принес его в дом. Вот только почему он решил оставить Микасу и отпустить Эрена?   
Следующее пробуждение уже не было таким спокойным. Эрен продрог до костей, затекли связанные руки.   
Микаса дышала под боком, грела его как могла своим теплом, а сама подняться не могла, смотрела как в больном бреду, глаза ее слезились. 

Эрен не понимал. В свои одиннадцать он не мог еще осознать полной картины: «сбежавшие» дети, пропавший Армин, лесник в глуши, упитанный, когда кругом голод. Пропахший кровью домик, и шкуры животных, среди которых ни одной свежей.   
Эрен же больше волновался из-за отсутствия Армина. Потому что Микаса, хоть и связанная, была здесь, рядом. А вот Армина нигде видно не было. 

\- Я ведь не плохой, - приговаривал лесник, крутя рукоятку ножа между пальцами. – Я же отпускал тебя. Мне не нужно столько мяса. Хватило бы и девочки. 

\- Мы искали нашего друга, - Эрен говорил мягко, будто все еще верил в его дружелюбие, даже сейчас, когда у того был в руках нож с лезвием больше ладони взрослого человека. Эрен умел притворяться, когда нужно было. Недолго, но умел. – Он просто заблудился?.. Он может быть еще где-то в лесу…

Что-то было с Микасой. Она была вроде и в сознании, а вроде и нет. Лежа на досках пола, иногда она порывалась подняться, неуверенно, но тут же оседала обратно. Сказать не могла ничего, упершись лбом в доски стискивала зубы, но ни звука не произносила. Эрен для себя решил, что ее опоили чем-то, потому что никаких повреждений не видел. 

\- А, тот… Наверное, будут проблемы, если пропадут сразу трое.

\- Вы убили его? – Эрен чувствовал, что не выдержит больше этот тон, что вот-вот сорвется, его снова трясло, на этот раз от ярости, изображать из этого страх было все сложнее. Ответ уже мог стать поводом для срыва, а связанным и спонтанно бы он этого взрослого даже опрокинуть не смог бы, только умер бы первым, напоровшись на нож.

\- Да не то чтобы… Он сбежал. Только из леса он бы так просто не выбрался. Если найдут его труп, то решат, что он заблудился и замерз. А вот с вами что делать… Ума не приложу. 

\- Это дикость, - Эрен и сам не замечал, что в нем от жертвы уже ничего не осталось, но откуда было знать леснику о том, что одиннадцатилетний мальчишка перед ним не только прошел ад, но и сам уже убивал. – Людей жрут титаны. Как можно уподобляться? 

\- А что, ты не хочешь выжить? – пожал плечами лесник. – Когда все благополучно – все такие приветливые, люди хорошо относятся друг к другу. Чтобы сделать здесь поля, вырубили лес. Зверья и так стало мало, еще и вас нагнали… Крупное зверье ушло отсюда. Я не пахарь. Я привык к мясу. Когда я пару раз проснулся и понял, что проспал несколько суток от голода, для меня стерлась разница между человеком и куском мяса. Рано или поздно титаны все равно прорвут стены и сожрут нас всех, так почему я не могу съесть нескольких? Людей все равно слишком много, скоро мы начнем умирать голодной смертью. И тогда многие придут к тому же выводу, что и я. Человек – одно и то же, что кусок мяса. 

Эрена мутило. Комната была пустая, будто баня – лавка и стол, очаг, больше ничего, что могло бы послужить оружием.   
\- Я убиваю из необходимости. Как с животными. У меня кончилось прошлое мясо, я долго держался. Я не хотел убивать тебя, я готов был тебя отпустить. С другой стороны, у меня будет мясо до конца зимы. 

«Я – мясо, - понял вдруг Эрен. – Меня пытались сожрать в Шиганшине, зачем-то спасли, но я остался тем же мясом. Не человеком». Ему вспоминались люди в бараках, что не хотели искать Армина, что говорили «сбежал» про исчезавших детей. Зачем их спасали из гибнущего города? Зачем было столько усилий, чтобы вывести людей с обреченных территорий, если отправили потом обратно?

Эрен давно осознал, что в человеческом гуманизме слишком много лицемерия. Еще когда был отправлен в поход против титанов и не вернулся из него дедушка Армина, такой же беженец из Шиганшины. Если бы они могли, они отправили бы за стены и детей, вывезенных оттуда, потому что всю эту прорву народа надо кормить. 

\- Не хочу, чтобы ты видел, - покачав головой, лесник поднялся. – Так что пока посидишь в сарае. Потом разберусь и с тобой, а пока…

И вот снова этот деланный гуманизм, лицемерный, даже сейчас, когда оправдываться этому человеку по сути не перед кем, он все равно их обоих убьет, и снова останется в своей избушке один, пока будет хватать мяса.   
Когда лесник взвалил его на плечо, Эрен, зарычав, смог только зубами в плечо ему впиться, в вонючий меховой тулуп, но не прокусил даже этой мертвой шкуры. Микаса снова попыталась встать, что-то пискнула, и опять свалилась, попробовала ползти за ними, но лесник закрыл дверь в баню. 

\- Я сказал в поселении, что иду сюда! – врал Эрен, отчаянно извиваясь, отплевываясь от меха. 

\- Так ты и не шел сюда, - спокойно возразил лесник. Он прошел большую комнату, распахнул дверь на улицу – и отшатнулся, покачнувшись. Эрен даже сопротивляться прекратил, попытался перевернуться, чтобы разглядеть, что происходит. 

Светало. На пороге, перед избой, стояли люди из поселения, молча глядя на лесника в дверном проеме с мясницким ножом и связанным ребенком на плече. Армин, закутанный в два слоя теплых вещей, сглотнул, глядя на него, произнес испуганно, глухо:

\- Видите?.. Я же говорил… Это он, видите?.. 

Люди смотрели молча. Да, они видели.


End file.
